


【丸仓】牛奶软糖（abo）

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 没剧情纯开车，是瞎写没后续🍼
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 13





	【丸仓】牛奶软糖（abo）

乐屋里弥漫出了过分甜腻的奶糖味，又香又甜，醉人心扉——  
大仓忠义又发情了。

丸山隆平看着躺在沙发上以极其奇怪的姿势睡得一脸幸福，像是在做着什么美梦的大仓忠义，生气的心情渐渐消失，只剩下了无奈又宠溺的笑。

作为团内的唯一一只omega，而且是在一个全是alpha的团内的唯一一只omega，大仓一点也没有自己是个omega的自觉。  
虽说对外界宣称他其实是个beta，也只有团内几人才知道事情真相，可丸山总觉得大仓忠义已经忘了自己是个omega的事实了……  
整天粘着他们几个alpha就算了，外出住酒店时还总说自己害怕想和他们一起睡？！  
虽然最后都会噘着嘴自己抱着枕头回自己屋睡，可是哪个alpha能耐得住半夜总有omega抱着枕头敲自己的门想同床共枕？  
这不，现在又躺在乐屋睡着了不说，发情期到了都还没睡醒……

不过看着大仓嘴角弯弯的弧度，丸山摇了摇头，转身去翻起了大仓忠义的包，找寻他的抑制剂。

乐屋里的奶糖味越来越浓，但丸山翻遍了大仓忠义背包的里里外外，一支抑制剂也没发现。拉上包链，包上挂着的新打样的mini大仓boy晃了晃圆滚滚的脑袋，像是在嘲讽他，你果然找不到吧。  
得，这家伙又忘了自己是个omega发情期要到了！  
丸山只好掏出手机准备打电话让一会过来的横山带点抑制剂，然而电话刚播出就被身后突然袭来的重击给扑倒在了地上。  
手一松，手机掉落在地板。

丸山扭头，脸上红扑扑的大仓双手搂着他的脖子正弯着眼睛笑嘻嘻看着他。  
“maru酱来啦！”  
大仓像是醉了似的使劲往丸山身上凑，浓郁的信息素潮水般扑面而来，惹得丸山连忙把人从自己身上拉开，“tacchon别靠这么近，我是alpha你是omega……”

“可是，靠着maru会更舒服啊。”  
被扯开的大仓仍旧往丸山身上凑，像是只渴求抚摸的小猫咪，声音也愈发甜软，“maru身上好好闻啊……”  
他伸出胳膊搂住丸山的腰，脑袋下意识蹭着丸山的颈窝，努力汲取着对方的味道。  
“感觉好好吃的样子……”  
说罢，歪着头伸出舌头舔了一口，惊得丸山一个寒战一把推开了黏在自己身上神智不清的弟弟。

“别，别，tacchon别这样！”

被粗暴地推开一屁股坐在地上的大仓皱起了眉，撅着嘴委屈巴巴看向丸山，看起来像是下一秒就要哭出来的样子，搞得丸山连忙起身过来扶他。  
可发情期的omega又娇又嗔，大仓甩开丸山的手，自己爬起来一个人抱着腿缩在了沙发上。  
只露出两只眼睛，作出凶巴巴的样子。

“tacchon……”  
丸山像是做错了事的孩子一样跪坐在大仓面前的地上，不知道该说些什么。  
大仓两只圆溜溜的眼睛紧紧盯着丸山，被注视的丸山坐立不安但又不敢继续惹怒即将发情的omega。  
许久之后终于听见大仓开了口，“屁股疼。”  
丸山仰着头看着对方的眼睛，“那，tacchon想要怎样？”  
“要maru酱亲亲！”

“……”  
他看见大仓眼睛里亮闪闪的，露出了狡黠的笑。他不知道该怎么回答，而乐屋里omega香甜的信息素味道越来越浓厚，快将他淹没。  
他就快喘不过气来了。

大仓见丸山一直没有反应，而处于发情期的自己越来越难受，终于忍耐不住大喊一声“笨蛋！”然后扑到他身上，将丸山压倒在地板上。  
他紧紧抱住丸山的腰，把脑袋埋在对方胸口蹭来蹭去，努力汲取那股好闻又令人安心的alpha的味道。同时下半身下意识地扭来扭去，像只摇尾乞怜的小猫咪，渴求着身下人的拥抱。衣服被蹭得皱巴巴，上衣被卷到了肚子上，嫩白的腰肢暴露在空气中，有一丝丝凉，但大仓毫不在意，满脑子只有眼前的丸山隆平。

像是有心灵感应，大仓突然一个哆嗦，全身下意识一缩，攻势逆转，换成了他被丸山压在身下。

“tacchon你别再闹了！”

出乎丸山意料，大仓真的听话地老老实实呆在自己身下不动了。这让丸山愣了神，他低头，看见原本胡闹的大仓此刻乖乖躺在那，头发散开在地上，额前的碎发歪在一边，露出了两只眼睛，眼睛里亮闪闪的，和平时在舞台上一样，里面有星星。微微张开的唇瓣下露出了可爱的牙齿，嘴角的痣让人产生了想要吻上去的冲动，他突然意识到，身下的人有点过于好看了。  
空气中甜软绵密的奶糖味弥漫开来，诱惑着他，勾引着他，让他无处可逃。  
丸山喉咙一紧。  
糟糕，大仓好像有点过于可口。

大仓仰头看到丸山额头冒出了细细的汗液，滑过眼角的痣，沿着脸颊汇聚在下颚，然后滴落。下一秒他便感到脸庞一凉。  
他看见丸山的喉结前后滚动着，像是在隐忍着什么，十分诱人，让人想要吻上去。  
原本被alpha信息素味道包围感到舒适的大仓又开始变得不知足，他觉得不够，自己想要更多。

于是伸出双手揽住丸山的脖颈，  
下一秒便吻上了那内心渴望了许久的唇瓣。

一触即发。  
丸山脑子里的那根弦彻底断开。  
他凶狠地咬住了对方的唇瓣，像是在惩罚刚刚不听话的行为。血腥味渐渐在口腔中散开，疼痛，可谁也没停。丸山一手撑在地上，另一只手垫在大仓脑袋后面，步步紧逼，吮吸啃咬着，唇舌纠缠不清，舌尖上挂着对方的津液，寂静的空气中只剩下了激烈的吻声。

许久后才停下，两人喘着粗气，看着对方的眼睛。

丸山轻轻吻了一下大仓的眼角，凑到他耳边舔了舔他的耳环，声音低沉，“是tacchon先开始的，不要后悔……”  
而大仓已经陷入发情期的迷乱，抱紧丸山像只小猫似的伸出舌头舔着对方的脖子，渴望着更多的信息素。  
“maru我好难受还想要亲亲！”

听见这话，丸山起身一个公主抱就把大仓抱到了沙发上。用力扯开了刚刚被弄皱的领带，温柔地将大仓双手捆住打了个蝴蝶结，然后顺手掀起了他皱起的T恤，用命令的语气说了声“咬住”，俯身埋在了大仓胸前都逗弄着他涨红挺立的乳头。  
手指上因弹贝斯磨出的茧子甚是粗糙，揉搓着稚嫩如樱桃般的乳头，胸前的快感沿着脊髓遍布全身，咬着上衣的齿缝中溢出了愉悦的呻吟声，像猫在发情。

丸山一口含住那泛着诱惑的粉色的凸起，耳边是大仓难以控制的欢愉，手指沿着腰部曼妙的曲线从胸口滑到腰窝，然后继续下移，解开皮带，释放出了被内裤禁锢着早已硬挺的下体。

他没有触碰，恶作剧似的弹了弹，听见耳边传来大仓“啊！唔……”难耐的叫声，丸山笑了笑，起身褪去了他的裤子与内裤，随手扔在地上，看着大仓一片泥泞的穴口，俯身凑到大仓耳边，坏笑着说，“看起来tacchon这里早都等不及了呢。”

虽然大仓最初那么主动，可听见这种调戏的话还是没抵得过害羞，他撇过了脸没有好意思直视丸山，而这一举动彻底把白皙的脖子暴露在了危险之中。丸山自然没有错过这一机会，他直接啃了上去，在大仓锁骨处印上自己的印记。

“唔……啊！”  
大仓嘴里咬着的衣服逐渐被口水浸湿，眼睛里涌上了生理性的泪水，由于双手被禁锢，他只能不停扭动着腰肢来缓解自己的不适，看起来就像是任人宰割的可怜小猫。

空气中两人的信息素味纠缠混合，伴着动情的呻吟与难耐的喘息，将欲火点燃。

丸山扶着自己早已硬挺的下体，对准大仓后穴就插了进去，然后像是在宣泄一直以来压抑的情感似的，用力来回抽插。他双手撑在大仓身体两侧，眼睛注视着大仓被进入后意乱情迷的模样，心里的火焰变得更加旺盛。

激烈的情事搞得大仓浑身无力，松开了嘴里咬着的衣角，衣服湿漉漉堆在胸前，话一字一字从嘴里蹦出，“等，等一下……啊！”被初次用力进入的后穴一阵酥麻，很疼，却又有无法言喻的快乐。  
“疼……嘶！啊……”  
他扭动着腰肢，试图缓解被粗暴进入的疼痛感，可招来的只是被握紧腰肢拽回去，更加用力的进入。

丸山揽住大仓的腰将姿势改为跪趴，全身无力任人宰割的大仓上半身软绵绵趴在沙发扶手上，只有屁股翘起，将弱点毫无保留地展现出来。头发被汗浸湿，胡乱地黏在脸庞，遮住了动人的眼睛。诱人的后颈直接暴露出来，散发着浓厚的奶糖味。后颈处的痣在白嫩的皮肤上十分显眼，在宣告着，这里，请吻这里，请咬上这里……

“tacchon，我喜欢你。”  
丸山一口咬住了大仓的后颈，将自己的信息素毫无保留地与对方混合，纠纠缠缠，难舍难分。他紧紧抱住大仓的躯体，下半身仍旧不停抽插着，速度变得愈来愈快，后入的姿势使得他更方便地顶到了穴内最深处，大仓呜呜啊啊的呻吟被顶得断断续续……

“我，我……啊！——”  
“我，也最喜欢……唔……maru酱……了，啊！”

阴茎被这句话激得变得更加粗壮，丸山一个猛冲，顶到了大仓的生殖腔，释放出来……

两人同时达到高潮。

谁也没注意到掉落在地板上的手机还亮着光，上面显示，  
“横山裕，正在通话中……”

——完。——


End file.
